When You Know I Can't Love
by Blueberry Night
Summary: El primer paso es aceptarlo. No pueden hacer esto. Hiddlesworth. Songfic.


**Songfic inspirado en la canción 'Love Love Love' de Of Mosnters And Men (link en mi perfil), a la cual me hice adicta y no pude evitar escribir algo... Cuando leí la letra, lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fueron estos dos (a los cuales también soy adicta xD)**

**Bien, no estoy segura de como me quedó, lo escribí en un impulso de melancolía y estuvo sin final por varios meses, hasta que me acordé y me surgieron ganas de terminarlo (pobre), y aquí está.**

**Tengo un presentimiento de que me quedó muy gay y muy cursi y muy cliché ._. espero perdonen eso, y si hay otro error, también perdonenlo...**

** Creo que no tengo nada más que agregar, espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Maybe I'm a bad person**

Chris estaba recostado baca abajo en su cama. Era media mañana y acababa de volver de ver a Tom. Pero en vez de sentirse satisfecho, como sucedía generalmente, se sentía horrible.

Habían discutido, de nuevo, y como siempre el tema había sido la familia de él.

Dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones y se dio la vuelta. En el techo se formaban figuras raras por las luces que llegaban de la ventana.

Tom siempre conseguía la manera de hacerlo sentir la peor persona del mundo. Inconscientemente, por supuesto.

Se sentía un ladrón. Desde el primer momento en que había visto a Tom lo quiso solo para él., no soportaba la idea de no tenerlo.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para hacérselo notar. Sabía que Tom sentía lo mismo, al principio se resistió pero lentamente se dejó cautivar por Chris.

Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo. Se sentía culpable por hacerlo, tal vez si no hubiese hecho nada de esto hubiera ocurrido; nada de peleas, nada de enojos y depresiones, nada de besos de Tom…

No. Nunca le había importado nada estando con él, se sentía feliz, incluso se olvidaba de su esposa, y por un momento se sentía libre.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría.

Una vez lo hizo, se miró al espejo, gotitas caían de su nariz y barbilla.

A lo mejor Tom tenía razón. Sí, tal vez era una muy mala persona.

'**Till it was near morning**

Tom acababa de poner a hervir agua para prepararse el desayuno.

Por la noche se había encontrado con Chris, aquí en su casa. Iba a quedarse unos días en Inglaterra por algo del trabajo, por lo que cada vez que podían buscaban una excusa para verse.

El agua hirvió y Tom pudo prepararse el té. Una vez estuvo listo no se dirigió a la mesa, como hacía cotidianamente, sino que se paró junto a la ventana con vista a toda la ciudad.

Sorbió de la taza y fijó la vista en algún edificio.

Una enorme nostalgia lo abrumó y más que nunca agradeció estar en su casa, allí no debía fingir, no era necesario sonreír todo el tiempo aparentando estar feliz, no debía preocuparse por su imagen.

Recordó la discusión que había tenido con Chris. Él lo amaba, pero no siempre iba a tolerar ser el segundo, _el amante_. Le fastidiaba que sus encuentros siempre sean encubiertos por alguna excusa que Chris siempre inventaba para Elsa.

Se sentía usado e incluso habían veces en que dudaba que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Dejó la ventana con un suspiro y se dirigió al living para sentarse en el sillón. Tomó otro sorbo de té. Ya no estaba tan caliente como hace un momento por lo que tomó uno más largo.

Mirando en retrospectiva y desde un punto de vista objetivo, pensó que había estado bien el decirle que debían olvidarlo, que era lo mejor antes de que involucraran más en esto. Luego recordó el arrepentimiento al ver la tristeza y culpa en el rostro de Chris, en que esa noche se quedó a dormir con él después de acordar mentalmente que sería la última vez.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordar la forma en la que lo abrazaba, fuerte, toda la noche, como temiendo que escapara.

Ninguno pudo dormir, pero fingían hacerlo, hasta que el amanecer estuvo cerca y Chris volvió al hotel sin decir una palabra.

**When you know i can't love**

Llevaban unas cuantas semanas de las grabaciones de The Avengers, en los cuales Chris y Tom se evitaban lo más que podían. Por supuesto, aparentaban que seguían siendo los mejores amigos, hasta reían y bromeaban, pero solo ellos sabían lo falsas que eran esas sonrisas y lo mucho que se extrañaban.

Era una tortura, ninguno soportaba más y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, al terminar de filmar ese día, Chris lo invita a comer al departamento que alquilaba temporalmente en NY, y Tom sin siquiera plantearse, acepta.

Ya en el auto, ninguno de los dos decía algo. Chris se limitaba a manejar y Tom a ver por la ventana del copiloto. Las luces amarillentas de la calle iluminaban intermitentemente el interior del vehículo.

No era un ambiente incómodo, pero tampoco agradable, ambos sabían que no deberían estar haciendo esto y que seguramente se arrepentirían.

Chris abrió la puerta de su departamento e invitó a Tom a que entrara.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Cualquier cosa esta bien… ¿qué tienes?

Sus voces parecían ecos entre las paredes, falsa emoción y fingiendo buena cotidianidad.

-No mucho, en realidad… -el tono de voz era de disculpa. Tom rió (monótonamente)-. Podría pedir comida china, hay un negocio por aquí cerca.

-Me parece bien –Tom le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Chris dejó su abrigo sobre una silla y se dirigió al teléfono para pedir la comida.

Tom recorrió el lugar con la vista; se detuvo al localizar una guitarra. La agarró y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Cuando Chris colgó se encontró a Tom tocando y tarareando una canción.

Se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a observarlo. Su voz endulzaba sus oídos y le provocaba escalofríos, con sus ojos recorría cada centímetro de su rostro.

Descubrió que su corazón se aceleraba por la forma en que movía sus manos. En ese momento supo que no había nada por hacer, que no podría dejar de sentir amor por él, lo amaba, por él se levantaba en la mañana, por él sonreía e iba a trabajar. Pero sabía que no podía. Estaba casado y pronto tendría un hijo.

Se sintió tan miserable que dejó de pensar en eso, tal vez ya nunca volvería a compartir tiempo con Tom y debía aprovechar cada segundo.

La guitarra dejó de sonar y Tom alzó la vista. No contaba con que Chris se acercara y lo besara. El contacto era tan deseado que no pudo resistirse y correspondió. Tom enterraba ambas manos en el cabello rubio de Chris; él sujetaba la nuca y cadera de Tom, acercándolo, mientras la guitarra quedaba en el suelo.

Tom sabía que no debía estar haciendo eso, que luego saldría lastimado. Sentía pena por Elsa, era también su amiga, y estaba embarazada del hombre que ahora los desvestía y besaba. Pero no podía, su fuerza de voluntad ahora era nula, las caricias de Chris le recordaban lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

A pesar de saber que no debía ser así.

Pero aun así, terminaron haciendo el amor sobre el sillón.

**And those bright blue eyes.**

La tan esperada premiere al fín había llegado, y con ella el final de las grabaciones. Aunque el éxito de la película no dejaría a los actores descansar por otro largo tiempo, con todas las entrevistas y eventos que este suponía.

Un evento promocional de The Avengers los había llevado hasta Londres.

El lugar era bastante grande, aunque no lo suficiente. Estaba lleno de gente.

Razón por la cual Tom decidió que lo mejor sería salir al pequeño jardín. Allí también habían personas, pero no demasiadas.

Saludando a quienes se le acercaba, saludando a otros actores y conocidos de vez en cuando, decidió que esa noche la disfrutaría. No iba a pensar en cosas innecesarias e iba a mostrar al auténtico Tom feliz que todo el mundo conocía.

Evitó con todas sus fuerzas el pensar que_ esa _noche había sido la última en la que habló con Chris, que ya no se mandaban mensajes o llamaban como solían hacer. Evitó pensar en lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, riendo y hablando con algunos amigos, hasta que en un momento, ese maldito momento, corrió la mirada hacia la multitud.

En el momento exacto en el que Chris lo hacía, acabando de llegar.

Todo dejó de existir. Tom se congeló en su lugar al mirar los ojos de Chris; él se puso serio de repente, tensando la mandíbula.

Podía notar el dolor en sus ojos, esos perfectos ojos azules, los que tanto amaba y movían su mundo entero.

Él lo miraba, y se conocían tan bien que Chris supo enseguida todo lo que Tom sentía. Y eso fue peor porque solo hacía crecer su culpa.

Ambos estaban a punto de desmoronarse y podían notarlo.

Tom no podía soportarlo, era muy doloroso. Quiso seguir esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que vaya con él, que lo abrace y lo perdone.

Lo iba a hacer, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Dio medio paso y se detuvo.

El tiempo volvió a la velocidad normal y las personas de la fiesta volvieron a estar allí. Y Elsa también. Apareció de entre la gente y se aferró al brazo de Chris.

No rompieron el contacto visual; Chris le suplicaba que no lo odiase y Tom solo decía que no había nada por hacer. Todo transmitido a través de sus ojos azules.

Elsa hablaba emocionada con otra mujer, esta apoyaba su mano en el vientre abultado de la otra. No faltaba nada para que naciera la hija de Chris.

Su mujer le llamó la atención y Chris no tuvo más remedio que voltear hacia ella. Le sonrió (Tom notó sin dificultad lo falsa que era), tomó su mano y besó su mejilla.

Tom quiso llorar al verlo, pero se contuvo. Hace mucho había comprendido que esos dedos que ahora aferraban la mano de Elsa no eran de él, esos que tantas veces lo habían acariciado ya nunca más lo harían; que aquellos brillantes ojos azules ya no le pertenecían más, nunca más lo mirarían.

Tom lo vio perderse entre la multitud de nuevo, entre toda esa gente que solo era importante para Tom porque Chris estaba allí.

* * *

**No sé que agregar, gracias por leer y aguantar esta historia que salió cualquier cosa, menos lo que esperé en un principio...**

** Agradecería mucho que me dejen un review con sus opiniones, en serio los amo y a todos los que me leen :')**

** Nos vemos!**


End file.
